Events
Event Summary Events in CocoPPa Play are used gain themed rewards within a limited time. There are currently 5 types of events that can be played (4 Events are on rotation) Check out our player-made guide for all events here. Types of Events Current Events * Catching Events (or Capture Events) - In this event, players need to cheer other players in order to capture the runaway characters. Stylists can catch them with their Bare Hands with a 50% chance or higher or they with use Gloves with a 100% success. Capturing a character will give Style Points which will determine the rank of the player. For past Catching Events on the CocoPPa Play Wiki click here. * Delivery Events (or Order Events) - In this event players need to provide Gifts or Event Gifts (gained through cheering) in order to complete requests by Characters. The more requests you complete, the higher level the character will be until it reaches Level 10 before going back to Level 1 after the request is done. For past Delivery Events on the CocoPPa Play Wiki click here. * Club Events - Most commonly known as Style Wars, the Club Event is where Stylists in a Club must work together to get points by MAX Styling Normal, Normal+, Rare, Super Rare 1, Super Rare 2 or Double Super Rare Characters. For past Club Events on the CocoPPa Play Wiki click here. * Top Brand - An event where players choose specific brands of CocoPPa Play Characters and battle each other through showcasing and supporting other members of the same brand. The winning brand takes over the losing brand and the event continues until there are only two brands left. At the end of the event, everyone will receive an item For past Top Brand Events on the CocoPPa Play Wiki click here. Semi-active Events * [[Pot Events|'Pot Events']]' (Or Cooking Events) ' - Pot Event was a Cooking Event where you put Normal Gift Items into a Magical Pot and get Special Item (N, N+, R, SR, SSR). Each Special Item have their own certain amount of cooking time. When times is up, you will receive cooking points. For past FASHION LABO Events on the CocoPPa Play Wiki click here. * Snap Contest - Snap Contest is a series of Fashion Contests with a different theme for each day. Stylists can Dress-up and Judge other players for points. There are 4 different types of rewards: Style Points Ranking Rewards, Judge Points Ranking Rewards, Judge Step Ranking Rewards and Club Rewards. For past Snap Contests on the CocoPPa Play Wiki click here. Discontinued Events * Caravan - An event where the Caravan visits Main Area and opens a themed-shop with the current event. The goal is to cheer other Stylists to get Event Gifts in order to complete as many quests as you can to get rewards. An Event Gacha is included for benefits. * Cheer Event - As part of a promotion, this was a whole-server event where the players must work together in order to reach a certain goal through the number of cheers they make. Prizes included Stages, Decorations or Wallpapers, occasionally CococPPa Play would add extra goals and prizes if the goals were completed early. * Sheep Escape - Information is unavailable at the moment. * Style Wars - Information is unavailable at the moment. * Stylish Model - Information is unavailable at the moment. * Appeal Event - The previous version of Style Wars and Club Event. The event included 3 Characters (Normal, Rare and Super Rare) instead of 6 Characters known as VIPs. You have a 5-unit energy bar which refills every 10 minutes and you get one free appeal similar to Club Events. * FASHION LABO - An event that is similar to Snap Contest where players will dress up and give 3 types of recommendations to each other (Cute, Cool or Beauty). Unlike the other event this event is considered to be a "background event" as it's goes through the whole month. It includes themes based off ongoing gachas unlike Snap Contest which is gacha specific. For past FASHION LABO Events on the CocoPPa Play Wiki click here. Category:Delivery Event Category:Style Wars Category:Snap Contest Category:Events Category:Catching Event Category:Appeal Event Category:FASHION LABO Category:Pot Event Category:Top Brand